exohdafandomcom-20200213-history
MWR Updates
The Medieval Warfare: Reforged launch has officially happened! The game has been completely re-made. There is not a single line of code left from the previous version of MW:R. The intention of this first version of the remake was to re-create the bones of the game. As times goes on I have MANY MANY new features I will be adding to the game. Expect frequent content and feature updates from this point on. Update Forum Posts (source of this page): * [https://forum.roblox.com/Forum/ShowPost.aspx?PostID=212226862 v1.0.0 - v1.0.7] * v2.0.0 * [https://forum.roblox.com/Forum/ShowPost.aspx?PostID=222698118 v2.1.0] Version 2.1.0 Combat * Increased the Damage Spread of Weapons Content * New Weapons * Two melee (Prisma / Spectra) * One ranged (Rainbow) * New Ore (Ammolite) * New Wood (Deadwood) * Four New Melee Illusions * Sixteen New Pets Interface * Recipes Tab * Added a recipe button on the top bar, allowing you to see blacksmith recipes from anywhere. * Robux Shop Redesign * A few robux shop tabs have been re-designed, hopefully making it easier to know what you are buying beforehand. Miscellaneous * Strong Wood * Strong wood now drops from all tree types, it is less common on smaller trees and more common on larger ones. * Legacy Pet Gamepasses * Added the legacy pets from gamepasses into the game, given free to those who bought them when they were first available. * Legacy “Flame Sword” Reimbursement * Those who bought the “Flame Sword” legacy gamepass will get the “Fiery” melee illusion free. * Added a “Beta Tester” Tag to Player Inspect for Beta Players * Added an “Are You Sure?” Confirmation to Inventory Delete/Drop * Spam Filter Improvements Bug Fixes * Reduced Wall/Gate Glitch Hotspots * Reduced Client Slowdown * Trails No Longer Clip Into the Ground When Going Downhill * “Level Up” No Longer Incorrectly Displays Version 1.0.7x (1) Added /block PLAYERNAME and /unblock PLAYERNAME chat commands. (2) Added /e EMOTE chat commands. (3) Added (4) four new melee illusions. (4) Added (1) one new pet. (5) Fixed some major king voting bugs. (6) Ranged damage slightly increased. (7) Added sprinting animation. (8) Added many small optimizations on the server and client. Version 1.0.6x (1) Added some web analytics to the game and the new moderation framework. (2) Increased the spawn rates of the rarest ores slightly. **NOTE: Still working hard on optimizing. Version 1.0.4x (1) Finished up major game-pad support. (2) Minor optimizations here and there. You will see little to no difference. **NOTE: I know the "god-mode" bug is still randomly happening. I am trying to find this VERY ELUSIVE bug. Bear with me guys! I am also still working towards making the server run smoother. Thanks for your continued support and patience! Version 1.0.3x (1) Updated chat to the new standards provided by ROBLOX. You should see no noticeable change. (2) Doubled the Robux price of gold. (3) Fixed the /serverage command. (4) Trees should now spawn faster. (5) Increased the damage spread for all weapons. (6) Added an indicator in the Blacksmith that shows if a weapon is an upgrade or not. (7) Optimized melee and ranged combat. It should be a little less strenuous on the server now.. **NOTE: More performance updates are coming soon. I want to get the game running much better before I launch to Xbox. Version 1.0.2x (1) Added a blacksmith to the Nomad camp. (2) Fixed the inventory button being hidden by the "Under/Over 13" GUI. (3) Reduced the amount of client lag caused by rendering trails. (4) Reduced the amount of client lag caused by rendering pets. (5) Fixed a major server memory leak. (6) Players should no longer be able to run around the game without a team. (7) Added a /serverage command, showing you the age of the server you are in. **NOTE: You can type /commands to see all available chat commands to you. Version 1.0.0 - Official Launch (1) Gamepasses that have an existing (for sale) equivalent still work even if you do not own the new one. (2) Gamepasses that no longer exist in the game WILL BE COMPENSATED FOR at a later time. More on this soon. (3) Your data from before the new version still exists, however, ores were wiped for everyone. This was to prevent a massive instant economy destruction from the previous exploited ores. (4) Purchased inventory slots were cut in half and rounded to the nearest 3. This was due to price changes and other related changes. (5) If you are missing data, it is because your last save in the old version of MW:R was likely tampered with by an exploiter before it saved. Sadly there is nothing I can do about these *RARE* cases. (6) The game is now completely using ROBLOX's new filter system. There is nothing I can change about this, and nothing I can do about the words it incorrectly filters. ROBLOX is working on this. (7) Most major game-breaking exploits were patched with Filtering Enabled. I will continue to actively patch other exploits as time goes on. (8) BETA USERS, you received a blue name for helping test in the beta. I will be adding a beta-tester hat in a future update!